Longing
by Jedi Annie Scrambler
Summary: Other than cleaning the library, Belle enjoys making Rumple's bed. Changing his sheets and fluffing his pillows made her feel closer to him. And after witnessing her doing this seemingly mundane chore, Rumplestiltskin couldn't help imagining his pretty caretaker on that same bed.


After a month in the Dark Castle, Belle found herself settling into a routine. She would wake, make breakfast for herself and her master, then start on her chores. Those were quite simple, straiten Rumpelstiltskin's chambers, dust, and sweep the library, kitchens, and great hall.

She was surprised to find that she enjoyed it. She never cleaned when she as lady in her father's court, but there was something satisfying in a job well done. And although she'd never admit it, cleaning her master's chambers was her favorite task (after cleaning the library, which basically meant reading).

It was her secret, but Belle had been harboring a crush on Rumpelstiltskin for what felt like forever. (It was in actually two weeks, but the heart knows no clock.) Cleaning his room, especially making his bed, cleaning his sheets, and fluffing his pillows made her feel just that much closer to him.

It was embarrassing, aside from this pleasure, she considered herself quite modern.

She pondered all this while climbing the stairs to his chambers, not noticing the shadow following behind her.

Rumpelstiltskin thought it high time he saw what his little maid was up to all day. She had been there a month without killing herself, and he found that he had grown fond of her. She was a pretty little thing. He followed her inexplicably to his chambers (his? What was she up to?) where she opened the curtains and turned her attention to the bed.

He hid in the shadow of the wardrobe. Belle pulled away the duvet and placed it on a chair. She then began to pull the sheets from the bed and tuck then in her basket. The red of the silk stood out against her pale, pale skin and dangerous thoughts began to gather in Rumpelstiltskin's mind.

How lovely would she look spread across those sheets? The contrast of she flesh and the fabric would be art like no other. And, of course, for optimum beauty she must be nude. He was sure her skin was softer than the silk and his heart raced as he imagined the way she'd clutch at the sheets as he'd kiss ever inch of her.

Snapping back to reality, he noted she'd moved on to the pillows. Stripping them of their cases, she fluffed them and pushed them into clean covers. Belle set the pillows back on the half made bed.

Rumpelstiltskin's imagination was getting a work out today. In his mind's eye, he could see the pillows under her head as she arched on response to him entering her for the first time. Or maybe they should be tucked beneath his maid's hips, raising her ass in the air so he could part the swell of her bottom, pushing his cock into the puckered entrance he found there. Thrusting again and again.

He imagined her moaning, or better yet, screaming his name in pleasure as she clenched around him.

His internal longings and desires took unconscious physical form as he crossed the room. Belle had, by now, finished making the bed with clean sheets and was smoothing the finishing touches. She didn't hear Rumpelstiltskin's foot falls until he was upon her, spinning her around and kissing her. She melted against him, this was what she'd been wanting for so long (two weeks.)

Reality, again, cleared Rumpelstiltskin's mind of his dark and dirty thoughts. He pulled away, and stumbled back.

"Belle- I- Please-" He stammered, not finding the words to beg her not to run.

Belle gasped for air, "W-why did you stop?"

She took a step towards him.

"I apologize," he whispered, "It won't happen again."

"Why not?" her voice shook, "was I not good enough for you?"

"No! Of course not- Did you," he paused and moved closer so they were standing toe to toe, "did you enjoy that?"

Belle nodded shyly, blushing, and said, "I wish you'd do it again."

Just like that, his mouth was on her's, pushing her lips open and her body back. She back against the bed and he pushed her down, pulling her to the bed. After a long moment of tongues and teeth and taste, he pulled away, gasping for air as much as she.

"Are you sure?" he asked resting his forehead on hers, "Once I make you mine there will be no hope for escape for you. I will always want you by my side, in my bed."

Belle arched to kissed him, "yes, yes, I don't want escape. I want _you_."

He was lost to his love and lust and desire for her. Ripping the bodice from her chest, he moved her up the bed so she lay in the center. The rest of her dress, stockings, underthings, were torn away leaving her exposed to him on the blood red sheets.

He sat back to take in the view. Belle shivered under his gaze.

"So beautiful," he murmured, running a finger along her hip, "Your body is more perfect than any work of art. Your mind more clever than any scholar."

He kissed her stomach, "you are more precious to me than any gold, my treasure, my love."

His hands traced her body, roaming over ever inch as he ran kisses from throat to navel. She moaned and arched as he cupped her breasts in his hands, then pinched her nipples between to fingers. Satisfied with this response, Rumpelstiltskin rolled her onto her stomach. He spread her legs and caressed her wet folds. He pinched her clit, causing her to squeak into the pillow.

He kissed each side of her ass in turn, as he rubbed her clit under his thumb. He continued with the latter ministration until she was almost to her breaking point. He then slid a crooked digit into her hot core, using magic to find that special spot, pushing her over the edge. She sobbed his name as she clenched around his finger.

But he wasn't finished. Rolling her back onto her back, he pumped his finger in and out of her, added a second and using his magic to make her come again. He opened her legs wider, bearing her sex to him and began lapping at her juices. His tongue parted her folds and his teeth scraped at her most sensitive bud of nerves.

Belle screamed his name, begged for release, hands wrapped in the sheets. His tongue moved inside of her and she broke again, orgasming for the third time.

He pressed his mouth to hers, Belle tasting herself in his kiss. At the same time, he used magic to rid himself of his clothes, which had grown fall to tight. He hid his face in her chest, kissing her breasts over and over as he positioned himself at her entrance. He lifted his head to look at her.

"Look at me, Belle, I want to watch you," he commanded, and she obeyed, locking eyes with him as he entered her.

He pushed as deep as he could into her, Belle's breath catching as he did. It was her first time. She was stretched to her limit, and her master was larger than she imagined, but Belle had never felt so full, so whole and complete then she did then with Rumpelstiltskin inside her. Rumpelstiltskin pulled out, so just his tip was in her, then thrust again, and again, finding a pace that suited them both.

Belle cried his name and came again, clenching around so tight it brought him over the edge too. Rumpelstiltskin gasped her name and spilled his seed inside her. He rolled onto his side, still buried in her. He pulled the blankets over them and it was only then that he pulled himself from her.

Belle settled against him and sighed, content. He tighten his arms around her and kissed her forehead. They slept.


End file.
